Theodore Rising
by StudentOfAnapa
Summary: Theodore Nott is raised as a traditional pureblood, a future businessman and politician. Then a chance meeting with a bookworm, and some unexpected turns leave him confused about his future. Surely there's more to this world than Dark Lord's or Light Heroes? What happens if you choose neither side?
1. The Wand Chooses the Wizard

"Nobby has the mail for Master, Sir." The house-elf gave a low bow in her tailored bed sheet robe. In her upraised hand were a couple letters from friends and family and on top, addressed in green ink a thick parchment envelope.

Not looking up from his paper, Solomon Nott remarked, "It's your Hogwarts letter. I'll send Tabby with you tomorrow to buy your supplies."

Thus robbed of the surprise Theodore Nott opened his letter without fanfare. He was too excited to care about anything else and he eagerly read through the required list of books. The Nott family had an extensive library, but he intended to have the latest editions of everything for school.

Finishing his letter and penning a quick reply which he handed to the elf, Theo piled bacon onto his plate and watched his father for a moment. "Sir?" He tried, "What is Hogwarts like?"

At first he was afraid the question was overstepping his bounds, after all the Senior Nott was reading and it was rude to interrupt. But instead of disciplining his son like he normally would he put down the Daily Prophet and gazed over his glasses at the eleven year old.

Theodore wasn't particularly outstanding in any way. He was smart, and witty, but didn't try hard enough to be exceptional. He was polite and formal, but not enough to be charming. He had good looks and took care of himself, but lacked the confidence to be handsome. He had plain blue eyes and plain brown hair. He had been entirely raised by house-elves after his mother had died, and Theo thought he could see worry in his father's eyes.

Solomon Nott answered with reluctance. "Hogwarts is... traditional in many ways. Founded thousands of years ago it's attempted to stay true to it's original concepts, the four houses. Ravenclaw the Wise, Gryffindor the Brave, Hufflepuff the Kind, and Slytherin the Cunning each took a house to their own, and as you know, the Nott's have always been Slytherins. In Slytherin you'll live in the dungeons, and I expect you to do well in the classes of importance. You can forget that herbology drivel."

Theo knew his father could never end such a long statement without something negative and took it in stride. He wasn't foolish enough to wonder what house he'd be in. Even though he admired the traits of the other founders he knew his family were Slytherins. Just like all his father's friends and business partners.

He also knew he'd pushed his luck with just one question, so Theo finished his breakfast quietly and looked forward to tomorrow when he'd be able to read his school books.

The next day, a house-elf wearing a bed sheet robe embroidered with the Nott family crest, a golden fox, apparated Theodore to Diagon Alley. His father had left more than enough money on the table for Theo to find and now he was free to spend the day collecting robes, books, and importantly, his first wand.

Once Theo had been allowed to wave his cousin's wand when he was little. He had made his father's wine glass explode and was since forbidden from playing with such things. Needless to say he was excited about being able to work magic. He had seen his father do amazing things, like turn a garden bench into a pony for Theo when he was young.

Of course he had been devastated when his pony had eventually been reverted to a bench, but he tried to push that from his mind. He had money and a book shop in front of him.

About an hour into his browsing, having had the store clerk collect his school books, Theo had a large stack all his own. He imagined it could never hurt to have extra books like "Simple Spells for the Beginner Wizard" or "101 Ways to Improve your Potions". So his stack grew until he was carrying too many to see over.

With a muffled "oomph!" he felt the knock back of having run into someone and several of his books toppled as he turned a corner without looking. He hurriedly put his books aside and turned to offer a hand to the stranger. "I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," he offered.

A young girl about his age with hair like a tumbleweed and teeth like a beaver stared up at him. She took his hand and stood up, brushing herself off. "Quite alright, I wasn't paying any attention either. Let me help you."

Her voice was brisk, but friendly enough, and she helped him stack up all his books, and he noticed her looking interested at them. "I'm going to my first year at Hogwarts," Theo told her. "These are to help me get ahead you know? Read up."

She smiled at him crookedly. "Oh of course!" She sounded delighted, "I'm going to Hogwarts too. I do wish I could afford this many books, but the exchange rate is simply awful."

He smiled back holding out his hand again as he put the last book on the pile. "I'm Theodore Nott by the way, are you a foreign exchange student?" She looked a little older than him.

The girl took his hand shaking it firmly and briefly, a polite handshake if Theo had ever felt one. "I'm Hermione Granger, and no I'm from Southwark. What about you?"

He told her he was from the countryside near Corwen in Wales, and they fell into talking as they browsed through both the books Theo had picked out, and the rest of the store. "Do you have any idea what house you want to be in? I've heard so little about them I'm not sure where I'd fit in." She admitted to him while flipping through "Potted Plants for your Magical Garden".

Theodore paused with his hand halfway to a book on the top shelf. "Well, I was under the impression we don't get much choice. I assume I'll be in Slytherin like the rest of my family."

She raised an eyebrow and considered that, "Oh is it a familial thing? Then I have no idea where I'll go, none of my family are magical."

A loud thump broke the flow of their conversation. Theo had dropped the book he had been holding. "You're..." he barely dared to say it out loud. "Muggle-born?"

His eyes were wide and searching, confused and scared. His father had told him Muggle-borns were tainted and evil. Sick nasty tyrants siphoning magic off the real wizards around them. He had never met one before in his life and hadn't even imagined they'd attend Hogwarts. This girl was so nice, how could such a thing escape his notice?

She laughed nervously, "Well yeah you could say that. My parents are dentists, they fix people's teeth when they get sick." She had stopped reading and could feel the tension between them. "I mean... Professor McGonagall said some wizards don't like muggle-borns but it's not a big deal right? We're both just students."

Her tone was hopeful but Theodore hesitated, "I just... my father told me that your kind are, well, evil. You're not evil are you?" He had scrunched his body away from her but watching her carefully he couldn't _feel_ anything evil about the bushy-haired girl. She talked, walked, read, and laughed like a normal girl his age. Maybe even less annoyingly than the Parkinson and Bullstrode girls his father made him speak to at parties.

Hermione frowned now, looking at him a bit stony faced. "Well no, I'm not evil. I try to be very nice to people regardless of their background."

Theo forced himself to breathe and relax. Maybe Hermione was just magical and got orphaned with some muggles or something. She was obviously not the terrible beasts his father told him about anyways, so she ought to be safe enough to talk to he reasoned. "Look I'm sorry. It just... spooked me for a moment, but I don't mean anything about you. Did you come here by house-elf?"

She tilted her head and was back to smiling, "What's a house-elf? I was brought here through the underground by Professor McGonagall. She expects me to meet her back at the Leaky Cauldron in a few hours."

The two continued perusing the bookstore for a while longer, Theodore explaining the magical world and Hermione explaining the muggle one. It didn't sound awful, and the strange things she carried, ball-point pens and watches all sounded very innovative. Eventually Theo sent off his books through the floo to his house and they continued their shopping trip together. Hermione had already bought her cauldron, but they both got fitted for robes together.

They picked up potions kits, gloves, scales and telescopes before eventually turning to the wand shop. Ollivanders was blazoned across the top in faded gold paint, and the front window was dusty and unkempt. A single wand and box laid out across the shelf in the window. They rushed inside as if it were a candy shop. "Oh I cannot wait!" Hermione gushed, "That book on wand cores looked thrilling. I wonder what mine will be?"

Theo shared her enthusiasm until the old shopkeeper pulled a scare on them by popping out from behind a dusty shelf. They both startled and looked at each other askance. Eventually Theo stepped forward towards the old man, "We'd like to buy our first wands please."

The man, Ollivander, had piercing blue eyes and they watched every move the pair made. "Of course you would. I remember your father's wand Mister Nott. 10 inches, oak and unicorn hair. Sturdy. Yes, that suited your father very well." His gaze fell on Hermione. "You however shall be the first to take on a wand. I wonder what legacy you will leave."

No sooner had he finished talking than he scurried back among the dusty shelves filled to bursting with wand boxes. He came back levitating an armload for each of them. "Come on now, try some!" He nearly shouted at them presenting them each with a box.

So they tried and tried. Both of them went through at least a dozen wands, then another dozen. Hermione was getting visibly frustrated and started slamming them back into their boxes when they refused to produce any effect for her.

Another armful from the back of the shop later, Theo felt one warm in his hands. He felt his world light up and as he brought it down in a swish golden sparks sizzled at the tip. He was smiling at the beautiful colour and the sheer feeling. It was as if something was right and good in the world and nothing could change it. The wand wood was a dark reddish wood and had thin red leather at the handle for grip.

"Ah very good!" Ollivander cried as the sparks lit up the store, "9 inches, Cherry and Hippogriff feather, an excellent wand for Transfiguration. Flexible."

He immediately began to package up the wand and even wrapped a nice bow around the box. Hermione sat down on the only chair in the place, looking like she was about to cry as she continued picking up and swishing wand after wand and tossing them away again. Taking his wand box Theo thought it best to leave her be. She'd find her wand and Mr. Ollivander could help if she needed it. Frankly he had no idea what to say to her anyways.

His father had taught him that muggle-borns needed to steal magic from others and he worried that maybe she just wasn't magical enough to make one work. He wouldn't know what to do then, she had already bought all her books and supplies. Would she be forever doomed to know about magic but not be able to perform it? That sounded awful to Theo. He imagined being a squib was bad enough, but to know you could have been a witch if you had only gotten a wand? He shuddered and browsed the shelves.

None of the wand boxes were labeled. Either Mr. Ollivander picked them at random, or he had memorized every last one of them. He was able to identify every single one Hermione was had tried. As Theodore was brushing dust away from a shelf he heard a loud exasperated huff from the girl. Mr. Ollivander was shuffling through the shelves muttering.

"Oh very well, I suppose I've been wrong before," he said seemingly to no-one.

He pulled a single box from a shelf behind his desk and Theo turned to watch as Hermione picked it up. He smiled as her face shifted from despair to delight. She jumped off the spindly chair and brought the wand down in a huge ark, sparks in rainbow colours draped themselves over her.

Ollivander told her the wands properties as she jumped for joy and giggled, "Ah, how strange. That wand is 11 inches long, birch wood. Inflexible. Phoenix feather core. A very powerful light wand."

Hermione was undoubtedly taking in all this information though far too pleased to give Mr. Ollivander the time of day. She handed over her payment and practically floated out the door with Theo following. "Our wands sound really cool," he mentioned.

She grinned at him. "Yes they do, I was beginning to get worried I wouldn't find one at all. I felt like I was trying on clothes for my parents Christmas parties."

Theo chuckled nervously, he hadn't been sure she'd find a wand but was glad she had. "Hey, is there anything left on our list?" His house-elf Tabby had his, and she was waiting at the Leaky Cauldron.

However Hermione was prepared and with a prim tone he knew she had practiced, she listed off the items. Books, cauldrons, robes, everything seems in order. "We don't have pets, or well," she glanced at Theo. "At least I don't. I'm not sure I want one."

Theo had never had a pet, and now he would be allowed his very own familiar. It was a very old wizarding tradition to befriend an animal and have them serve as pets. The wizards magic would extend the life of the animal, and in return the beast would provide a service like mail delivery or pest control. Though nobody was quite sure what function toads served, they were traditional, and supposedly they'd eat flies if a wizard forget his fly-be-gone charms.

"Well I'd like a familiar. They're dead useful. I'm not sure what kinda animal I want though. Definitely not a toad!" Theo stuck out his tongue in disgust and Hermione giggled.

"They're also kinda warty. I wouldn't want to touch it. I like kitties, but I don't think I can afford something like that." She sounded a little put off but not upset. "Maybe if I save my birthday money I can get one next year."

The door to Magical Menagerie let off a soft tone instead of a bell as they stepped inside, although it was instantly drowned out by the sound of a raven cawing maniacally. The shelves were lined to bursting with cages and pens of all shapes and sizes. The largest held some large scruffy dogs that looked like German Shepherds, the smallest held tiny puffy balls of fur in bright colours. There we owls, cats, rats, toads, snails, turtles, and a slew of other creatures. In the corner a small monkey scuttled around a large winding cage.

Hermione was instantly taken with a fluffy orange beast who sat grumpily in a cage set into the wall. It looked like a cat but was monstrously large and Theo suspected it was half-Kneazle. He looked fairly young, but definitely too old to be interesting to most buyers. The shop keeper took him out- taking great pains and several scratches- to let Hermione pet and cuddle him while Theo looked around for a something he liked.

Eventually he came upon a cage filled with kittens. They looked like Siamese cats but were significantly larger. Undoubtedly kittens, but the size of Boston terriers. A few rolled around in a wrestling pile, while another pounced on the tail of it's sibling causing an indignant yowl and swat of revenge. They were adorable.

"Excuse me?" Theo called to the shopkeeper, "What are these kittens?"

The man, middle-aged and kindly looking walked over, "Those are half-Kneazle kittens. Mother was Kneazle, father was a Siamese, as you might imagine. Usually they breed them the other way around, keeps them smaller. But I couldn't say no to these precious faces."

Indeed, now that the man had come over all the kittens were eagerly mewing around their food bowls. They were already half full, but that didn't deter the kittens from trying. "I think I'd like one of these. How can I tell which one is good for me?" Theo asked curiously.

The man scratched his chin, "Well that's easy, just stick your hand in and try to pet them. If one doesn't claw you, it likes you."

Theo gulped. "Well that's... comforting."

Undaunted however he undid the door to the cage and went to pet the first kitten he could reach. He was rewarded with _very_ sharp little teeth digging into his thumb before he could snatch his hand back. Steeling himself and scrunching his eyes shut he tried again. This time instead of claws and teeth, made contact with soft fur. A tiny purr issued from the cage and he opened his eyes to a tiny striped cat with seal points rubbing happily against his fingers.

It was obviously the runt, but Theo loved that kitten the instant he saw it's little face splayed against his palm begging for scratches. Hermione came over, orange beast in her arms and cooed over the kitten. Theo scooped it up and turned to the shopkeeper. "Is this one a boy or a girl? How much?"

After a quick check to ensure the kitten was healthy, and to find out that "it" was a girl, Theo paid out for the kitten, cage, food and toys without blinking. Hermione on the other hand sadly handed back the fluffy monster she affectionately called "Crookshanks". Although the dark eyes set deep into it's squashed head look fit for a fire-breathing abomination, the cat did seem sad to see her go. Quietly she petted him through the cage bars and apologized for not being able to afford him.

Not having enough to buy the other cat outright, Theo did ask if there was anything he could do to ensure the cat would be around next year. The owner replied, "Well, a cat that old will never sell here. I was going to have to either pass him off to a breeder or put him down. I suppose I can keep him around for another year though."

Theo passed him all the change he had left. "Please do. I'm sure Hermione will come back for him. Here, to help cover his care for the year."

Although the coins would only cover cat food for a few months, the owner happily took them as a deposit on the animal. He assured them both that "Crookshanks" would be well cared for until they returned. Happy with that prospect Hermione helped carry the kittens supplies out and down the road to the Leaky Cauldron.

The two new students shook each others hands happily as they said their goodbyes outside the pub. "I'll see you at Hogwarts right?" Theo asked.

Hermione smiled and her buckteeth shone in the afternoon sun. "Yeah of course." She hesitated, "Maybe we could sit together on the train there?"

Theo smiled and nodded. They went inside together and waved as Professor McGonagall, a tall strict looking woman dressed in tartan robes came to collect Hermione and Theo called for Tabby to apparate him home.


	2. Fetching a Toad

September 1st dawned bright and early for Theo. His trunk was packed, and he had a satchel with pocket money, his change of clothes and supplies for the train ride. His new kitten, who's name was now Nova, was ready to go. She wasn't pleased about another trip in her carrier, but went with little fuss and lot's of angry looks.

His father had business at the Ministry of Magic, so wasn't able to escort him to the train platform. He had hosted a going away dinner for Theo the day before, and invited his extended family. All of them were adults though, so the boy had found this quite boring. He'd rather have been re-reading his school texts. He tried to push the boring incident away and focus on how beautiful the Hogwarts Express looked. Freshly washed it gleamed in the sun from the skylights, letting out occasional puffs of white smoke.

He had floo'd to the Platform so he could bring Nova without risk of being mixed up in apparation. The far wall was lined with fireplaces flaring green as magical families entered the station. Muggle-born families and the poor, occasionally stepped in through the portal to the muggle world. Some people apparated into the large circles outlined for them on the floor.

Theo dragged his belongings along, enchanted with feather weight charms by his father. As he was passing the muggle entrance he was nearly run over by a red-haired family. They stormed past him in a disorganized mob, pushing their trunks on rattly carts. Nova mewled displeased with their noise and hustle but Theo just tried to push past and onto the train.

He muscled his way onto the train, still relatively empty as people said farewell to their families. He looked out neutrally. His father was not the sort to give hugs and kisses at a goodbye. He had given Theo a passing pat on the shoulder and encouraged him to do well. It was affectionate, in his father's way, but the families fawning over their children on the platform tugged at an empty place in Theo's heart.

The first train to Hogwarts was the only one where almost everyone rode the train. Nobody was technically required to, since they could apparate or flu to Hogsmede and walk from there, but it was a longstanding tradition and some families couldn't afford magical transport. Theo remembered his father talking about a cost hike for apparation licenses, saying it would "keep out the riffraff".

Flu powder wasn't very cheap either, so as far as he knew, poor wizards were forced to travel like muggles.

Theo settled into his own compartment and pulled out a book, trying to ignore the happy red-headed family, now sniffling and laughing outside his window. A couple moments later there was a tap at the glass door, outside stood Hermione grinning in at him. He opened the door for her and was startled by a mass of bushy hair in his face.

He puffed it away from his mouth and realized her arms were around him. In a hug. He was hugging a muggle-born. Thank goodness his father wasn't there. He stood awkwardly for a moment before giving into his instinct. He put his arms around her and squeezed a little, unsure of himself.

When she pulled away she was smiling so he assumed he had done something right. "I'm so glad to see you Theodore. I wasn't sure I'd be able to find you with all this crowd."

He smiled at her unassuming way, glad she either hadn't noticed or wouldn't bring up his hesitation. "It is pretty rough out there. Let me help with your bag."

Together they stuffed the book laden trunk under the seat with Theo's, locking it in place carefully. Hermione undid the window and leaned out eagerly to wave goodbye to two people standing on the platform. The woman had Hermione's hair and Theo assumed they were her parents. He peered over her shoulder interested and caught her father staring at him. He pulled back a little intimidated. Those people were muggles.

They had worn strange clothing but otherwise didn't look any different to the witches and wizards on the platform. The train was whistling it's departure and people had started waving farewell from the train and the ground. A girl from the red-haired clan tried to run after the train as it pulled away.

Sitting back the two students talked about their summer. Both had spent it reading their school texts. Hermione and him practiced a couple simple spells together and when a lady came around selling sweets and they both bought a couple things. Hermione looked guilty and explained that her parents weren't fond of sugary things.

Time passed and the scenery out the window changed from city bustle to fresh countryside. Cows and sheep grazed and horses trotted around manicured paddocks as crops swayed in the breeze. About an hour into the trip, as Hermione was explaining the benefits of having a swimming pool there was a soft knock at the door.

Theo opened it to find a small pudgy boy with red cheeks and messy brown hair. He shuffled nervously and didn't speak. "Erm..." Theo glanced back at Hermione who shrugged. "Can I help you?"

The boy startled a little and looked down. He looked like a frightened mouse. "Ilusmehtod..." the boy muttered.

Hermione stood up and came over, "Sorry could you say that again?" Her voice was soft and encouraging.

The boy breathed slowly and eventually managed with a stutter, "I've l-l-lost my t-toad."

Theo blinked. What a strange boy and a strange pet. "I haven't seen a toad unfortunately." He told the poor guy.

His chubby cheeks started to quiver and he looked like he might cry. "O-oh. T-thanks." He turned to shuffle to the next compartment.

Hermione called after him, "Wait! We'll help you find your toad. What's your name?"

The boy stopped and looked back cautiously. "Neville." He said simply.

The girl smiled and stepped out towards him, "Alright Neville," she offered him her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Theodore Nott. Where did you last see your toad?"

Although Theo hadn't been planning on helping the boy with his toad, he didn't see any harm in it. And the poor thing did look absolutely lost. "Hang on," he told the two others. He turned to the carrier on the seat and opened it. Nova stepped out, now weighing in at 12 pounds she was the size of a full grown cat and only 4 months old. She stretched happily and sat looking up at the humans. Theo petted her happily, "Hey Nova. Think you can find us a stray toad? Go on smell the boy and go fetch."

The cat purred and gave a little demanding mew as if expecting more. "Oh don't worry you glutton, you'll get your tuna, when you bring the toad back. Alive." Theo told her.

Seemingly satisfied the Siamese tabby hopped off the seat and pranced out the door. She sniffed at Neville for a moment then teetered off down the corridor. Theo sat back down.

"Aren't you worried about her? Will she find the toad?" Hermione asked concerned stepping back into the compartment. She gestured Neville inside too.

Theo shrugged, "She's a cat, she'd go where she wanted anyways. But I've been working with her since I got her, she knows commands like fetch now. Familiars will do stuff like that. I hear Headmaster Dumbledore has a really old powerful familiar that can fight in battles and teleport and stuff but I don't know what it is."

Neville sat down cautiously. "S-so you t-two known each other?" He asked carefully as if expecting the questions would upset them.

Hermione smiled across the way from him, "Yes, we met in Diagon Alley. Have you read your school books Neville? Do you know what house you'll be in?"

The boy looked embarrassed, "Y-yes and well... my great uncle w-wants me to be in G-gryffindor. But I t-think I'll be in H-hufflepuff."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "What's your last name?" He had never met the boy before which to him seemed unusual he thought he had met all the good wizarding families.

Easing into conversation just a little the boy replied, "Longbottom."

The name brought to mind an article Theo had seen laying around once at home. "Your parents are war heroes right?"

Neville looked like he was about to cry again but nodded. "I... I ought to g-get my t-trunk if I can s-sit here?" He was looking at Hermione.

"Of course you can Neville." She assured him with a kindly half smile, her buck teeth showing widely.

The boy scurried off out the door. "He's not... bad." Theo said once he was gone.

Hermione gave him a look. It was a little unimpressed but playful. "He's just nervous. The poor thing. His parents are war heroes? Did they fight against Vold-"

"Shush!" Theo leaped forward and laid a hand across her mouth. "You don't say his name! We call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the Dark Lord if we have to refer to him."

Hermione blinked but relented. "Alright then. I suppose you couldn't say Hitler right after World War II either."

Neville returned soon enough with his trunk and a small toad cage. He stowed them and sat down again facing the two. Theo coughed a little nervously and they made awkward conversation as they tried not to push Neville too far.

Eventually they managed to pry the fact that he loved plants from him and Theo pulled out "How to Grow Healing Herbs" from his trunk giving it to Neville to borrow. The boy seemed thrilled and showed the pair a small potted plant he had brought with him called bamboo. As he described it's properties, losing his stutter, there was a scraping sound on the door.

Hermione opened it and Nova strolled in looking extremely pleased, a panicking toad clutched in her jaws. "Trevor!" Neville called and reached down taking the warty beast from the cat. "Oh I'm glad you're okay." He shut the toad safely in it's cage.

"Thank you." He told Theo, and repeated it to Nova who hardly spared him a glance as she was being served a can of skipjack tuna.

"Not a problem. We should probably get ready, we'll be there soon." Theo replied.

Hermione went down to the loo to change and the two boys quickly slipped out of their casual robes into their school attire. Hermione returned and soon the train pulled into the station as the sun was setting.

Instructions over the intercom told them to leave their luggage on the platform and for first years to seek out their escort. With nothing more than that the three students pushed their way through the crowds and left their trunks in a pile. Nervous Theo almost refused to leave Nova in her cage to be collected but ended up relenting, telling her to come find him if there was any trouble. Neville after a moments consideration put Trevor into a pocket.

Across the platform there was a shout "Firs years! Firs years o'er here please!"

They approached as the older students exited to what looked like carriages drawn by black skeletal horses with leathery wings. Theo recognized the Thestrals, having seen them pull funeral carriages as well. He thought of his mother, who died when he was very young. All he remembered was her being too weak to play, and then one day holding his hand and closing her eyes for the last time. Theo shook his head and turned away from the carriages.

They walked across the platform to the milling first years. The voice shouting was from a very large man up front holding a lantern. He was looking out and calling to the students who were depositing their luggage still. He spoke greetings to some of them but ignored the trio.

As soon as everybody had gathered he turned and marched off the platform towards a path into the forest. He called back, "Alrigh! This way now!"

They all followed him not knowing what else to do, and assuming he was the escort the announcement had mentioned. Some of the students whispered as they made their way through the thick wooded path but Theo stayed silent. The woods were disconcerting. Something lurked in the depths of those trees... or maybe his imagination was just getting carried away.

A moment later there was a bend in the path and gasps from the head of the column as they turned. Theo and the others rushed forward and looked at the glittering castle rising from the rock over a still lake. The last light from the dying sun caught on the windows and candles beamed outward from shadowed corners. At the shore of the lake sat dozens of boats.

"Come on now! Four teh a boat!" The giant was lighting lanterns along the boats prows. "Four teh a boat!"

Hermione, Theo and Neville clambered into one boat, and a disinterested girl joined them not making eye contact. The ride was silent as they all admired the castle with its spiraling towers and the still water. Eventually they passed into a simple looking boathouse and disembarked. Then there was a long trek up endless flights of stairs along the side of the cliffs. Up and up until they reached a huge door. The giant knocked happily and it was opened by Professor McGonagall. She looked severe with her hair up in a tight bun and official looking robes.

"The firs years Professor McGonagall." The bearded giant gave a firm nod as if very proud.

She nodded back politely, "Thank you Hagrid." Then her stern eye turned the students. "Follow me please."

So they followed, through a huge ornate hall decorated with moving portraits, knights of armor and mounted tapestries. A staircase four times the size of the one at the Nott Manor reached up to the next floor and McGonagall led them past it into what looked like an antechamber. There was another door and the sounds of chatter drifted through.

McGonagall turned to survey them again, her eyes seeming to focus on the students with messy hair and clothing. "Momentarily you will walk through these doors and be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, your houses will be like your family. You will eat, sleep and take classes with your housemates. Your triumphs in class will earn your house points, while rule breaking will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. I hope you shall all be an asset to your new house." She paused here for a moment, "I shall return when we are ready for you, smarten yourselves up."

The milling students fidgeted with their robes and hair and wands stuck into pockets. Many looked nervous. A dark skinned boy nearby seemed to think it would be a trial by fire and if you didn't pass they kicked you out. Theodore had no idea how houses were chosen and no-one would tell him. It seemed silly.

Shortly McGongall appeared again and smiled tightly, "We're ready for you now."

The first years filed into the next room following the Professor. They thinned into a line and Theo got a look at the place. It was a huge golden hall, with four long tables filled with students boasting different colours and crests on their robes. Above the tables hang banners proclaiming the houses. A silver serpent for Slytherin, a gold lion for Gryffindor, a yellow badger for Hufflepuff and a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw. Above the flags the ceiling disappeared into the night sky, stars and moon shining down on the chattering students.

Some first years waved to older brothers or sisters. Others trembled or muttered to their neighbors. They approached a long table staffed by adults. An unhappy looking man with black greasy hair, the gigantic man who had escorted them, a small elfish looking man with a long mustache sitting on some books to reach the table. They stopped facing the teachers table. Behind them the students sat at their tables and in front of them on a three legged stool there was a wide brimmed wizards hat. Tattered, brown and patched.

To their utmost surprise the hat's brim seemed to open up in a mouth like tear and began to sing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat finished it's song, and bowed to each of the four house tables and then fell silent. Professor McGongall stepped for with a long scroll and began to read names.

"Abbot, Hannah." Was the first student called up, she walked up to the stool and McGongall placed the hat upon her head. It jerked about a bit and the blonde haired girl had her eyes screwed shut concentrating hard on something.

After a moment the hat startled them again by roaring out "HUFFLEPUFF!" for the whole hall to hear.

The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers and applause. Hannah set the hat down and relieved went to join her house mates. So it went with the next students called up. A Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, the first Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, another Slytherin.

Theo was suddenly aware of Hermione standing next to him. She would be sorted first. Where would she end up? Would he join her? Could they be friends if they were from different houses? He breathed in sharply as she seized up when McGonagall called, "Granger, Hermione."

Stiff, the girl approached the stool and the hat was set on her head. It moved quite a bit and took a long time deciding. Eventually to Theo's horror the hat eventually bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

His heart had fallen. All his family had been Slytherin, now he would be doomed to spend his years without the smart quirky girl who was his friend. He was startled by the realization he didn't think of her as muggle-born despite having seen her muggle parents. She seemed as magical as he did and now he missed her.

Halfheartedly he watched as she smiled at him from Gryffindor table. Soon Neville was called up and they were forced to wait through the longest sorting yet. The hat took several minutes before finally deciding on "GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville ran off with the hat still on his head and hat to return it, red in the face. Theo watched as the other boy sit across from Hermione and greet her. He sneered a little and tried to harden his heart. The Slytherins leered from their table only clapping for students that made it into their house.

Eventually, after Nerman, Zachary, it was his turn. McGongall called his name in the same calm tone, "Nott, Theodore."

Taking a deep breath he walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he closed his eyes as he had seen other students do. It helped to block out the expectant faces.

He was startled by the voice of the hat, " _Interesting. Witty, cunning. You could do well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw._ "

A little bitter Theo replied in a mutter, "Hermione was way smarter and you put her in Gryffindor."

The hat hummed thoughtfully, " _True I did. She admires the brave and wishes to emulate their nerve and morals. Though I suppose you too wish to walk the path of the lion?_ "

Surprised that he was being asked, Theo said, "Well, I want to be with my friend. I always thought I'd end up in Slytherin automatically but I don't like their parties." He didn't notice that he was only replying in his head now.

" _Not interested in ambition then._ " The hat paused for a long moment, " _That is a show of loyalty, and daring by defying your father's expectations... Very well, you'll do alright in..._ " it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Theo opened his eyes to a couple raised eyebrows from the Slytherins, but an eruption of cheers from Gryffindor. Hermione was standing up clapping her hands in delight and Neville smiled at him. He went to join his new housemates dropping the hat on the stool and quietly thanking it. Later Theo imagined he was insane, but then he swore the hat had winked at him.


	3. The Chinese Unicorn

The rest of the sorting passed without incident except for some shouting when Harry Potter was sorted. Theo had never cared much for the stories, or myths as his father said, of the Boy-Who-Lived, so he ignored most of it while chatting with an older Gryffindor named Angelina about classes. She explained that for the first week, first year students would get their regular lessons, plus a one-off class for each of the possible electives. They had the Friday afternoon off so they could select their electives and submit them to their Head of House, which for Gryffindor was Professor McGonagall.

None of them had heard this before, and Hermione joined in, listening with interest and asked which courses were mandatory. Angelina told them they would need to take Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as something called a Groundwork Session, with things like essay writing, grammar, and maths. They could then pick 2 to 3 electives to fill up their time.

Hermione and Theo chatted about what kind of electives they might pick. There hadn't been anything in their school letters about it, but it made sense. Magic was a big topic and to try and cover everything with every students was probably a waste of time. The students agreed that all the core classes sounded interesting, and Neville was really excited about Herbology.

Eventually the sorting ended and Dumbledore stood. He said a few nonsense words and then food filled the golden plates on the tables. There was everything Theo could imagine from the largest of Christmas Balls at the Malfoys, and plenty more sweets and fresh fruits. There was pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes, roasted bicorn- a staple among wizarding families which was similar to a cow- and even toffee donuts. The sticky, sugary cakes were intolerable to the senior Nott so Theo rarely ever got them.

Some older students were pestering the muggle-borns into trying all the wizarding delicacies, others were talking about classes and their summer holidays. Most wizards were able to travel extensively on holiday, but Theo's father had always been preoccupied with his work. Mostly the trio tried to avoid such conversations, as well as the rambunctious antics of a pair of red-headed twins. They had forced some strange candy down a first years throat making him squawk like a parrot.

Regardless of the fluster of conversation and lively teasing the Gryffindors seemed to be reveling in, Theo enjoyed his meal and when dessert disappeared and Dumbledore stood to speak he listened happy and full. Everyone in the hall seemed content.

"I hope everyone enjoyed that delectable feast, but now we must get down to business as it were," the Headmaster spoke clearly around the room from his podium. His grey beard wagged gently. "There are a few announcements for the start of term. First, I would like to inform our new students, and remind some of our older ones that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, and spell casting is not allowed in the corridors between classes. Second, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is no longer being used for lessons, Muggle studies has been moved to the fifth floor corridor, and the hall will remain closed off to students."

The old man paused, as if to let it all sink in. Maintenance on corridors seemed normal enough, but Theo did wonder about the forest. The Headmaster continued, "Now, I would like to introduce our newest members of staff. Professor Binns has finally been persuaded to take his leave, and Professor Alexis Yakovich will now be teaching History of Magic."

A tall man around 40, with dark full eyebrows and dark green robes on stood and bowed slightly as the students clapped politely. Dumbledore clapped slightly as well as then continued, "And to the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, comes Professor Ash Williamson. Who has kindly offered the fill the position temporarily, as a break from his regular duties as an Auror."

A short and trim looking man, in pressed black robes with white accents and shaggy brown hair stood up. He looked young, maybe in his 30's. He simply stood and accepted the smattering of applause with a grim smile. When he sat down everyone stopped paying him any mind, and turned back to Dumbledore.

Who proceeded to lead the students in a truly ridiculous song that was supposedly to strengthen their school spirit. When the students were sent to bed afterwards, Theo gratefully trudged up the many stairs to what was called Gryffindor tower. The common room was guarded by a portrait of a plump lady in a large pink dress fanning herself daintily. The portrait would swing open at the correct password, which the prefects told everyone was "Mugwump".

The common room for Gryffindors was large, and filled with comfy looking plush chairs, overstuffed couches and dark wooden tables. On the left wall was a large fireplace, roaring with flame, and a few older students slumped around the room happily with their friends. The first years followed the prefects across the room to a set of stone staircases. A male prefect, who's name Theo had never caught told them, "These stairs lead to the dormitories, girls to the right, boys to the left. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up. Breakfast will begin at 7am tomorrow morning and end at 8:45, you should arrive early to receive your schedules and prepare for your new classes."

Then they were left to their own devices. Theo looked around, there were maybe 25 new Gryffindors milling about in front of the stairs, saying their goodnights. He turned to Hermione and wished her a goodnight, she smiled and said she'd meet him and Neville for breakfast.

Theo wasn't sure whether he liked Neville's company, as the boy was shy and clumsy. But he was kind, and he didn't seem to judge Theo for being from a traditionally Slytherin household. So Theo decided to try and like the toad-bearing fellow and get along. He went with Neville up the stone steps to the boys dorms, and found that at each landing of the staircase there were 3 doors. Each had the year labeled on it in gold, as well as the names of the students that were residing there. The first landing turned out to be for seventh years, and the boys had to climb six more flights of stairs before reaching their dorms at the very top.

The door on the far right was labeled "Year One- Neville Longbottom, Felix Dunbar, Theodore Nott, Iza Rudkin". Neville and Theo marched in to find the other two had arrived just before them. They sat on their own four poster beds, draped in Gryffindor golds and reds, chatting. Their belongings marked out which bed was theirs, and Nova was fast asleep on the bed to the left. Neville bamboo sat on the beside table at the bed next to Theo's.

After some brief introductions, Theo fell asleep with Nova curled around his head. He briefly wondered how she had gotten there, but imagined she had just been brought up once their houses were recorded. He hoped she hadn't been lonely.

The alarm Theo had set on his bedside clock buzzed at 6:45am the next morning. He silenced it quickly and opened up the curtains. It was still dark out this far North, and Neville was struggling to put his socks on and yawn at the same time. Rushing through his morning routine Theo showered and tossed on his school robes fumbling with his tie. He had never worn such a thing, but remembered the older students wearing them to the feast the night before.

The pair woke their lazier dorm mates, who grumbled but started getting ready. The two boys left them and headed downstairs where they saw Hermione sitting with her legs tucked under her, reading a book in an arm chair. They said good morning and headed to breakfast, eager to see their schedules and what classes they had that day.

When they finally figured out the way back to the Great Hall with an older Hufflepuff''s help, all the teachers were already there and plenty of students. It was a buzz of noise and talking, and the heads of house stood near to the entrance handing out schedules from big stacks floating next to them.

The trio made their way to Professor McGonagall standing in line only a moment. She gave them a tight lipped smile, "Names please."

Hermione replied, "Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Theodore Nott please Professor."

Theo watched as the woman's eyes flickered to him with interest before resuming their stoney no-nonsense stare. "Very well." She waved her wand at the stack of papers three times, and one by one each of their schedules appeared and were handed to them. In farewell she said, "I hope you make Gryffindor proud."

Theo didn't care much for the strange attitude of the elderly woman, but nodded politely and took his schedule, checking it over. Core classes would be in the mornings with electives in the afternoons, and today he had Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient History.

Hermione was ecstatic. "Do you have any idea how advanced Ancient Egyptian magic was? It's incredible the curses they were able to concoct." She explained at length the achievements of the Egyptian Wizards, and how they managed to control the muggle Pharaohs. It sounded pretty interesting, and a lot of the other electives sounded good too.

Finished with breakfast the group followed an older student who would be escorting them to their classes. The charms classroom was large and airy, with seating in tiers around a central area with a desk. There was a set of small wooden stairs leading up to an extraordinarily high chair behind the desk.

The students watched in amazement as Professor Filius Flitwick, a short man with a fluffy mustache, waddled in and proceeded to levitate his desk all the way around the room without moving so much as a parchment on top of it. As he made the table fly he spoke.

"Charms are spells that allow you to manipulate the world. Things like levitation, weightlessness, conjuration and summoning are all the object of charms. The spells are difficult to learn, but extraordinarily simple once you've learned them. If you put in the initial effort, once mastered charms are the easiest spells to make non-verbally or even wandlessly." The short man drew his wand out and set his desk back down. "The key to mastering almost all charms is a combination of wand movement, and pronunciation. So today, I will be outlining the 5 main wand movements for charms, which can be used alone or in combination."

The lesson wasn't the most fascinating in the world, but at the end they were allowed to get out their wands, and practice the movements for the first time. The Professor corrected many of them in their grip and flow, and Theo began to feel the ease of holding a wand. It felt like an extension of his arm. Despite the boring lecture, everyone left charms feeling exhilarated.

Next was Herbology, in the greenhouses. Neville was beside himself, he gazed at every plant they passed and identified most of them. Hermione even listened carefully to him explaining. Theo was glad to see his friend happy, even if he felt bittersweet towards plants. The lesson, given by a chubby happy lady named Professor Sprout was practical. Right off the bat they were pulling on gloves and learning how to coax sap from Crystal Willow trees in the orchard outside.

The sap, they learned, was a key ingredient in important blood replenishing potions and treatments for low blood cell counts, low iron, and diabetes. The feathery branches of the trees tickled their noses and sides, and lifting buckets of sap proved hard work. By the time the lesson came to a close, and Professor Sprout awarded them 20 house points for their efforts, they were starving.

Lunch however turned a sour note. Theo noticed the Slytherin first years laughing and fooling around as the Gryffindors showed up, still a little grubby from the gardens. He didn't pay it any mind, but a few bites in, Draco Malfoy the son of an influential politician and pureblood extremist, and two extremely large boys Theo recognized as Crabbe and Goyle came over and began to mock Harry Potter, and his red-headed friend Ron Wealsey. Everyone got agitated and after a biting comment from Ron, the Slytherins stormed towards the door.

Unfortunately before they could make it past Gryffindor table, Draco's eyes fell on Theo.

"So, getting your hands dirty with mudbloods and blood-traitors Nott?" He sneered down at the eating Gryffindor. Hermione looked up from her book next to Theo.

Theo's eye hardened. The Malfoy's were an influential family, but so were the Nott's. Being in Gryffindor did not give Draco the right to insult a member of the Nott family. They were of roughly the same social status, and had rules to follow. Pureblood manners ingrained in both the boys from the time they could walk. "Don't insult me Draco." Theo muttered quietly meeting the Slytherins eyes. "I don't think our father's would approve of such rivalry."

Draco was unable to hold his stare, but covered it by sneering at his gigantic lackeys and ignoring Theo. The blonde turned his focus on Hermione, "Look, he has a wittle mudblood pet. I wonder if he has to feed it wizard's blood to survive?"

Without truly realizing he was moving Theo had stood up, and his wand was leveled straight between Draco Malfoy's eyes. Neville gasped, having until then ducked his head low ignoring Malfoy behind him. Hermione had been watching with interest, but now her hand gripped Theo's robes urging him to sit down.

The blonde boy took a moment to compose himself. Like Theo he had surely been cursed before as punishment for some childhood mistake. Both boys knew the terror of having a wand leveled at you. However, almost as quick as Theo had drawn his wand, and Crabbe and Goyle had begun to crack their gigantic knuckles, Professor Williamson, the new defense professor, appeared behind the Slytherins.

"A problem here boys?" He asked, tone innocent, but his face was stern.

Draco muttered something like, "No, not at all," and was attempting to slink away when Theo spoke.

Theo glanced quickly to the Professor but he didn't lower his wand or stop watching Draco. "Yes there is a problem Professor. Malfoy just called Hermione... well you know, the M-word. Twice."

"Tattletale!" Draco snapped at him, but was watching the Professor as well.

Professor Williamson's face remained neutral but his eyes flashed a little. "Did he Miss... Granger was it?" He looked to Hermione.

Hermione let go of Theo's robes and nodded, "Yes Sir. Hermione Granger. He er..." She glanced at Draco and seemed perplexed and embarrassed, "I think he called me a mudblood Sir."

"I see." Professor Williamson turned away from the Gryffindors and stared down Draco. The man was built well, and gave off an air of being extremely dangerous and in control of the situation. "Theodore, you may put away your wand. As for you Draco Malfoy... I believe a suitable punishment would be muggle studies. I shall make the recommendation to Professor Snape at once."

He skillfully herded the Slytherin trio away before Draco could process the information, but when he did his whining could be heard from the other side of the Great Hall. Strangely Theodore didn't feel satisfied. As he stowed his wand in his pocket and sat down he felt angry. Were the traditions so easily ignored if your house didn't match the stereotype? His father had always taught him the name Nott commanded respect among the old families, but now Draco was challenging him.

Hermione hesitated a moment, her bushy hair wobbling and her large brown eyes fixed on Theo. He turned to her and sighed.

"What does 'mudblood' mean?" She asked carefully. It was Neville who replied.

"I-it means d-dirty blood. S-someone w-with muggle h-heritage." He stammered out, still visibly shaken from the standoff, even from the sidelines.

Theo continued, "It's about the worst insult you can level on someone in the wizarding word. In Malfoy's mind your blood is dirtied, and I'm dirtied just for being near you. He thinks of you as less than a squib."

Hermione's face turned into a mixture of outrage and confusion. "Dirty blood? What on earth is this, Nazi Germany?"

There wasn't any excuse for that kind of thinking, when Theo considered it. Hermione didn't siphon magic, she didn't appear magically crippled, and she didn't perform magic any less effectively. Even if she was ignorant to their customs and traditions, that didn't mean she was an undesirable in society. Theo had seen how quickly she caught on in charms, she could learn to be a proper witch with a little effort. Maybe all muggle-borns could.

With heavy hearts they finished lunch and set out to try their first elective course, Care of Magical Creatures. Back outside and next to the forbidden forest was a large pavilion where class was held next to some paddocks and stables. It was pretty, but Hermione was still upset, Neville still scared, and Theo exhausted from his altercation with Draco. He felt drained.

He sat next to Hermione in the pavilion, feeling a little protective since this class they shared with the other classes including the Slytherins. He could feel Draco's vengeful gaze on them but ignored him. The man, Professor Kinburn, at the front of the room looked extremely robust, with short practical robes and thick dragonhide pants. His most prominent feature being his missing left arm.

"Hello students!" He practically bellowed from the from of the class."Welcome, to Care of Magical Creatures, where you can learn to care for, breed, and defend yourself against various magical animals. Some, like the dragon who took my arm, are dangerous, but their hide can make powerful armor, and their blood can cure blindness, stop bleeding, and even make your oven sparkling clean. Others, make good pets and familiars and can be trained to perform tasks for you. The Hippogriff serves as a flying mount for recreation, and the kelpie can be used to catch fresh fish. Here you can learn to train owls, ride pegasi, and harvest wand cores."

Professor Kinburn had a huge smile on his face, "So let's go meet some of them eh? This is a hands on class, and you will be working with a creature personally every day until exams. With successful grades in my class, you can on to pursue careers such as dragon-keepers, healers, wand makers, or professional Hippogriff jockeys. "

He led them all outside among the paddocks. In the first they passed, he explained was a beast called a Thestral. They were morose skeletal horses with black leathery wings, a breed of pegasi. As many students looked curiously into the field Professor Kinburn explained only those who had seen someone die could see the horses. Theo's heart clenched and he hurried along to the next enclosure.

It held about a dozen Hippogriffs. Great beasts with eagles heads, wings and claws, but the hind end of a horse. Theo admired the beasts that gave their feathers for his wand as they stood looking noble and proud, occasionally cawing at each other or pawing the ground. The Professor explained that Hippogriff's were moody creatures with a liking for strict manners. Anytime a Hippogriff is approached it expects to exchange deep bows with the wizard or witch and judges the approaching human on their respectfulness. Only the worthy are allowed to groom or saddle the animal.

They walked through paddocks containing the cow like grazing bicorns, dogs with forked tails and pointy ears called krups, and huge grey and green birds with trailing plumage and mournful expressions called augureys. Each had it's own talents and Theo was excited to see what he could find in the enclosures off the main path. Eventually they wandered to the forest edge and Professor Kinburn shushed everyone and pointed across a paddock snaking through the forest as far as Theo could see. Stepping gracefully through the trees was a tall slim animal. It's body was gleaming white, and built like a horse only bigger. Atop it's delicate head perched a set of golden antlers that practically sparkled in the mottled sunlight of the forest floor. Along it's neck, and down over it's back golden hair flowed, ending in a tuft on a serpentine lion-like tail. Golden feathering floated at the bottom of it's slender legs over top of gold cloven hooves.

"It's beautiful." One of the girls whispered, though Theo was far too engrossed to know who.

The creature turned, gazed at the students with large green eyes, shook it's great mane and pranced off deeper into the forest. It seemed to float between the trees and fly over the ground.

"That, is a Kirin. A Chinese unicorn to most." The Professor told them, sounding just as awed as the students. "Unlike European unicorns, the Kirin can be approached by either gender if the person has a kind enough heart and good intention. They have many special powers, including the ability to ward themselves against dark curses. They are also going through an experimental process with wandmakers and potioneers to see how their hair and antlers can be put to use. The Chinese believe it immoral to harvest goods from the Kirin as they consider the creature a symbol of good luck."

He paused and smiled at the students who were now focused on him, "The Ministry of Magic has just given permission for Hogwarts to start a breeding program of Kirin. Those enrolled in my class would be allowed to help care for them and the young, and likely get a big advantage in the workforce if the studies prove useful. Few British wizards have knowledge of these creatures."

He clapped his hands together and Theo sensed the dismissal, "Well I've run out of time, but I hope you all consider taking my class. It's an excellent opportunity and we're on the edge of new discoveries here."

Theo immediately decided he had to take Care of Magical Creatures as an elective. There seemed to be so much to learn, and the creatures were all so interesting.

"That was amazing!" Neville exclaimed as they exited the farm-like area.

They made the long walk back up to the castle and up to History of Magic. "I'm definitely taking it." Theo said.

Hermione glanced at him, "How can you be so sure already? There's a lot options and we've only see one."

Theo smiled at her, "Well yeah, that's fair enough. But that was really something."

They chatted about which creatures they liked best as the settled into the very plain classroom of Ancient History. A model of a roman temple sat to one side of the blackboard, but the room was otherwise just rows of desks with an open space at the front for the teacher. When the professor entered hardly anyone noticed her, and she stood waiting patiently at the head of the class for everyone to realize.

Once Hermione noticed she shushed everyone around her and sat up straight. The professor was a mousy woman, with a forgettable face and plain hair. She wore dark green robes which gave her an earthy appearance. Once everyone was settled, she spoke. "Welcome to Ancient History, the study of the distant past. Some might say that history is dead, the ancients and their innovations are gone, and that we have developed from the dark ages of the past. I disagree. History is, in a sense... alive."

She drew out the last word, and as she did the room warped, as if Theo's eyes had gone blurry. At first there were just visions of shapes and shadows among the students, but eventually the classroom and desks faded, and what could only be described as a villa materialized around Theo. People in white, wrapped up robes, banded with gold and silver, bustled around the students who sat seemingly in the center of the room.

Cauldrons bubbled as they were tended along the walls, and several young apparitions held what looked like wands to Theo. They were practicing levitation spells. Suddenly the same simple voice of the Professor seemed to boom from above, "I am Professor Langley Swift, and THIS is the ancient world. You are experiencing a memory of a young student like yourselves from the days of Ancient Rome. The building you see is the great wizarding school of Contrada . This institution is an important lesson in how we handle wizarding learning today.."

The scene of the bustling Roman school faded, and there was a vision before them of a mighty volcano in the distance, smoke billowing from the top. Green fields spread between them and the peak, but the power and majesty of the smoking mountain wasn't lost on Theo. "The eruption of Vesuvius, a great Italian volcano, wasn't a regular scientific phenomenon. The volcano wasn't due to awaken for thousands of years, but the magical power of the nearby Contrada disrupted the stability of the land. The wizards of Napoli were experimenting too eagerly, delving into the earth after precious metals and creatures of fire. The destruction of the nearby towns in the resulting inferno eventually convinced the founders of Hogwarts to construct the campus here, in a remote and geographically stable location."

The scene of the mountain faded and now Theo was standing on the grounds in front of Hogwarts, above him and the others huge winged gargoyles, the same that adorned the castle ramparts, flew to and fro, carrying massive blocks of stone. They were building the castle. "Hogwarts itself is the masterpiece of Rowena Ravenclaw, with help from the other founders. She enchanted the gargoyles that created the castle and designed it top to bottom. Gryffindor placed it's wards and protections, while Hufflepuff sowed the forest we know today and laid the foundations for nearby Hogsmede. Slytherin crafted the lake, and oversaw the digging and construction of the dungeons."

As Theo looked around he saw people in robes planting trees nearby, and the air shimmering as magic flared in the sky above the castle. In the distance huge golemns dug away at the dirt where the lake would come to be. Suddenly the vision shifted again, and this time he was back in the classroom. Just as dull and boring looking as before, but the scenes continued to play in his mind.

Professor Swift looked a little worn. "Although I cannot by any means show you such visions every class, here you could learn to see the world for what it is, an extension of history. You can learn the magic, and the mistakes of the ancients, and some of the secrets of Hogwarts castle. You can discover the personalities of our schools founders, and hear about Decimus the Deer Headed, the Roman wizard who discovered the animagus transformation. This class sets a foundation for your other skills, and let's you explore them in new depth. You will see into the minds of ancient wizards, left behind for us in memories. I hope you see the value in learning from the past, and I hope to see many of you in my future lessons."

With that, class was dismissed. Such a simple lecture had actually taken them much longer as they had wondered at each of the illusions. The students went to supper, and Theo sat talking with his new companions. Hogwarts would certainly teach him a lot.


End file.
